


【木日】Soulmate

by dailyfish



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, 木日
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:40:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22637734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dailyfish/pseuds/dailyfish
Summary: 木吉视角的某条木日支线——Coz' you're my soulmate.
Relationships: Hyuuga Junpei/Kiyoshi Teppei
Kudos: 1





	【木日】Soulmate

**Author's Note:**

> Roommate姊妹篇  
> 我流木吉请注意。

**〇、初见**

  
木吉铁平拿着入部申请走在陌生的校园里。

对于这所单凭离家距离选择的学校，木吉并不算熟悉，加上本人方向感也不算很好，绕了好几圈也没能找到篮球部。

“是不是直接去篮球场蹲点比较好呢？”木吉小声地自言自语，打算再绕两圈就直接向路人询问球场的方向。

“砰。”

有人被撞到了。是个个子不算特别高的男生，在转角处低头走路所以没看到自己。  
“好痛，看路啊……”男生下意识晃晃一头金毛，刻意表情凶狠地抬头，在看到自己的瞬间气势又软了下去。

木吉好脾气地笑：“抱歉，我会注意的。”说着帮对方捡起摔落的手机。打开的屏幕上是雷•阿伦投篮的照片。

“你也喜欢篮球吗？”兜兜转转半天，终于偶遇了第一个同好，木吉的心情瞬间明朗了许多。

“嗯，算吧。”

得到的答复算不上积极，不过对木吉来说已经足够。

******

在听到“这所学校没有篮球部”时，木吉有几秒的恍惚。

篮球是自己喜欢的运动，但初三时准决赛的结果却近乎绝望。对面队伍的篮球简直就是五个人的个人舞台，他们没有打配合，但即使如此分差也在一步步扩大。全场自己抢到了几个前场篮板呢？三个？四个？木吉已经记不清了，只记得和对面中锋对位时，无论怎样都难以抢到靠内的位置，难得艰难卡好了位，却总在自己头顶上被抢到球。体格的差异，对中锋而言就是如此无奈。  
乱七八糟的思绪涌进木吉的大脑，相互碰撞，碎成细末后再重组，拼凑出球场的轮廓。

“对啊，没有的话建一个就好了。”木吉低声自语，欣喜地搭上黑发青年的肩，“一起来建一个篮球部吧！”

日向随口接了半句后才意识到自己也被拉上了船，吃惊地抬头看着高个子：“和我？开什么玩笑？”

木吉低头看着号称“已经不打球了”的金发男生。身高不算很高，也没有特别壮，加上手机屏保上的球星，很明显是一个得分后卫。和“奇迹的时代”里的那位得分后卫除了眼镜几乎没有更多的相似点。男生撇嘴从自己身旁绕开，说声再见后插着兜走远了。

这个人在撒谎。木吉立即下了判断。曾经打过球，承认自己喜欢这项运动，依然把NBA球星设置成手机背景的人，莫名说自己放弃了篮球，这一点实在很奇怪。更何况，在听到自己的邀请时，木吉清楚地看到，对方的眼神一下子有了光彩。

“啊，不好，我都忘了问他叫什么名字了。”盯着日向的背影消失后，木吉后知后觉地想起自己对这位同好一无所知。

******

“不知道伊月有没有提前走掉。”放学时间，日向惯例去找老朋友一起回家，刚站到E班门口就被人从背后叫住。

“请问您找谁——是你！”木吉正要回教室取忘掉的钱包，却意外发现了中午偶遇的“未来队友”，欣喜地喊出了声。

伊月背着包走出来，“日向，你们认识？”这位照荣中学出身的中锋在同年代的篮球选手中可不是什么籍籍无名的小人物，开学第一天看到自己的同班同学竟有这么一个名人时，伊月还颇有些震惊，而现在木吉和日向看起来像是认识这点，更加出乎伊月的意料。

“暂时还不算，”木吉笑得爽朗，又转头看回金发青年，“你叫日向是吗？我是木吉，木吉铁平，位置是控卫，初中是照——”“停停停！”日向暴躁地打断木吉的话，“我说了我不打球了你提这些做什么？”

“不提这个的话，那，请多指教？”木吉伸出右手。

日向一时没跟上对方天马行空的思维，下意识也伸出手，“喔，哦。”

******

“我想了解你，同时希望你愿意了解我。”

**一、纠缠**

  
连续邀请日向被拒绝两天后，木吉和同班的伊月开始熟悉起来，也从中得知了不少关于日向的事情。

伊月口中的故事不算令人意外，同年级的篮球选手或多或少都有类似的经历。“他在球场上会是什么样子呢?”一边听着，木吉不禁在脑海中勾画金发青年束起头发的形象。在反复的邀请与拒绝的日常中，两人也勉强算得上相熟了。玩闹时木吉曾好奇地撩起一撮金色长发，和看起来不同，手感意外的柔顺。这样软的头发，和对方时不时炸毛的性格搭配起来倒是有趣的反差。

上午找到相田劝说她当经理时，被“不喜欢帝光以外的人对篮球死心了的现况”为理由拒绝得十分彻底。听伊月说相田和日向三年前就是好友，那么相田说的“死心了”指的是日向吗？

木吉莫名觉得是，又觉得不是。

日向已经发展到看到木吉就下意识炸毛，准备随时说拒绝的程度，但包里的《篮球月刊》在一干杂物里显得异常突兀，路过篮球场也会下意识盯着投球的弧线——这些细节被木吉看到时，日向都会刻意把东西一塞或者转开头掩饰，然后再欲盖弥彰地对一有空闲就缠上来的大个子生硬地补一句“说了我没兴趣！”

被强行塞了解释的人觉得有些好笑，在意到这个地步，又何必强求自己放弃呢？

木吉大步追上了偶然路过的金发身影。“日向，一起回家吗？”  
对方不耐烦地拍开搭在肩上的手：“又是你。”不过并没有否决木吉的提议，两人一前一后走在路上。  
木吉难得没有再提球队的事，默默走在前面，于是日向也低头看着木吉的鞋，一步一步跟着前进。

“总这么让日向习惯性拒绝可不行。”木吉低声说给自己听。  
无风的夜晚，突如其来的人声有些突兀，虽然含糊不清，但日向从中捕捉到了自己的名字。“你刚刚说什么？”  
“没什么。”

没有意义的语句纠缠中日向才注意到这不是回家的路，自然也不会是去木吉家的。

******

“一对一赢过我再说。”木吉带着日向走进室外篮球场，回身说道。

日向的瞳孔微微放大，而木吉已经放下包脱了外套，正卷起衬衫的袖子。“我怎么可能打得过你？”金发青年下意识又要拒绝。

木吉垂下眼：“只进一球就算你赢，这样的让步还不够吗？”说完满意地看到日向立即被激怒，扔下包和外套就去就近的自动存取柜旁拿球。

比赛的结果自不用说。被情绪影响，日向的篮球冲动且暴躁，路线一目了然，这样的进攻方式在绝对的体格差异下显得过于无谋，连带着防守也毛毛躁躁，漏洞百出——当然就算日向冷静下来，也很难阻止木吉直接挤进三秒区上篮就是。

“放弃吧。”对着不住喘气的日向，木吉叹气似地开口。现在再逼他开口的话，是不是就能见到他的真心了呢？木吉忍不住这么想。“放弃你想放弃篮球的想法吧。”

******

不知从什么时候起开始有凉风吹过，还没完全入夏，流动的空气迅速带走的皮肤上的水汽和热量，剩下阵阵寒意。木吉顾不得去拿过数步之遥的外套给两人披上，难得日向终于肯认真思考他的话，木吉希望在这个篮球场上，把自己的想法全部摊开、给这个明明还深爱着篮球却不肯承认的人看。

“我讨厌篮球。”你喜欢它。  
“我不想打球了。”你还愿意。  
“失败的无力感太过痛苦。”我能体会。  
“我们不一样。”我们是一样的。  
“我想放弃。”但你始终离不开。

日向吼得声嘶力竭，像是要把数月攒下来的郁结都宣泄出来。明明在夜风中已经站定了好一会儿，却有新的汗水从额角流下，划过眼角又滴在地上。

木吉为日向的感性而愕然，却又没来由地感到安心。

******

“既然能听到你的真心话，是不是也能再次在球场上和你交心呢？”

**二、宣誓**

  
隔周的晨会上，学生们三三两两散乱列着队。校长还没出来讲话，大早上集合带来的怠惰感涌上脊椎，懒散的人尽量放松了姿势站着，好事的人开始四处张望，寻找八卦和事故。

“宣誓——”这时中气十足的声音从天台上传来。操场上瞬间一片哗然。这场骚乱随着日向的发言到了高潮，直至校长开口才逐渐平息。

罪魁祸首自然是被教导主任抓住骂了个狗血淋头。“到上课前你们都给我在这儿好好反省吧！”五人被留在天台上风中凌乱。

“日向。”木吉无声地靠近染回黑发的青年，吓得对方一个激灵。  
“——怎么？”  
“太好了，你回来打篮球了。”日向试图从木吉脸上找出哪怕一丝虚与委蛇的神色，但对方棕色的眼睛里满溢着真诚与欣喜，刺得日向几乎睁不开眼。  
“都说了因为我讨厌你。”  
“嗯，不过我很喜欢日向。”  
“有完没完啊你？”本来刻意别开头的日向再次对上木吉带着笑意的眼神时，听到了自己心跳的声音。

“这个人一定有毒。”日向连忙下低头，暗暗地想。

两人的对话自然被一起受罚的三人听得一清二楚。伊月算是知道大半原委，另外两位却是二脸迷惑。

“日向和木吉以前就认识吗？”猫嘴青年和好友交换了一个眼神，试探性地开口。尽管从已知的信息来看，伊月是数人中唯一熟悉日向的人，但木吉和他相处的模式未免太过缺乏距离感。对此嗅觉敏感的小金井难以抑制自己爆棚的好奇心。

“不啊，刚认识几天。”  
“不是，算不上多熟。”

“不过我挺喜欢日向的。”  
“而且我挺烦这个人的。”

两人一齐看向小金井，开口时同步率高得像是对过台词，顿了一霎后，同时补了截然相反的内容。语毕日向瞪向和自己异口同声的人，恰巧木吉也转头看着日向，大概是想到对方和自己完全不同的补充发言，目光相接后两人触电般地错开眼神。

“喔……”小金井把嘴张成标准的O型，忍不住为这番未排练过的精彩表演鼓起了掌。

水户部捏捏沉迷吃瓜的好友的肩膀，小金井这才收起了看戏的表情。“说来日向你刚刚可真敢啊，竟然放下这样的狠话。”收获了快乐的小金井好心转移了话题。

“啊？”日向一时有些迷茫，数秒后才反应过来是在说宣誓的事情，于是坦然开口：“不是你们自己先开口要拿日本第一的吗？”

伊月苦笑着接口：“那是目标啊。”

“目标不就是用来实现的吗？不这样的话定下目标有什么意义？”还不习惯新的发型，日向摸向并不存在的发尾，一脸理所当然。“还是说全国第一只是说说而已？”

日向的眼睛里有着和本人平时的性格迥异的狂气。

为什么明明因为失败而放弃了，还能有这样的神采？木吉睁大了眼睛，目不转睛地看着剪成短发的青年。日向感受到奇异的视线后，有些好笑地发问：“难道还真只是说说吗？”

“不是。”木吉收起诧异的表情，认真地回应。

******

“感谢篮球，让我看到了你不同的一面；谢谢你，让我明白了自己对篮球的决心。”

**三、感谢**

  
离小组赛出线还有最后一场比赛的时候，木吉意外收到了来自日向的感谢。

说是感谢也不太恰当，发言的人吞吞吐吐、词不达意，甚至反过来被吐露了一堆心里话。

为什么要说这样的话呢？因为我劝你继续打篮球吗？但如果你真的放弃了，我再怎么逼迫也不会有用的啊。  
木吉有些好奇，但最后只干脆地回了一句“听不懂”。

日向的表达过于曲折，木吉能明白他的意思，却不希望凭借自己的理解完成这段对话。“如果你愿意的话，我会有机会听到你直接讲出来的吧。”木吉这样想道。

于是表达感谢的人反倒成了被表白心意的人，兜转一圈最终还是说回了篮球，近期还有比赛，两人不想过多消耗体力，于是只在附近的球场做了些基础练习过过球瘾。

******

“还好我遇见了日向。”木吉站在篮下帮日向抢篮板，在对方投篮的时候感概地开口。

“！”刚蓄完力准备出手的日向被今天第二次突如其来的表白吓得一个趔趄，投了个完美的三不沾。“你的心脏和大脑到底是什么构造啊？”日向暴躁地开口。

木吉伸手，轻松把曲线疲软的篮球单手拿住，再传回给对方：“我觉得和日向应该是一样的，去医院检查的时候医生没有说过我是镜面人。”

日向在木吉转身看框之前把球传了回去，木吉下意识接过球，起三步上篮。“怎么了？”木吉拿住篮球看着回身开始拿起外套的人。

“没什么，打够了回去吧。”日向穿上外套挎起包就要离开，木吉连忙把球放回存取柜，取上衣服和书包小跑几步追过去。

木吉边走边套上外套，背好包后三两步走上去勾住日向肩膀：“日向你倒是等等我啊。”

被高了半个头的人突然从身后笼下来，日向不得停住了脚步：“是你速度太慢了。”

高个子稍微收紧了手臂，“等打进了循环赛，我们要不要先聚个餐？正好庆祝一下日向的生日。”

讶异于木吉话里的信息量，日向的声音瞬间拔高：“你怎么知道我生日？”

“丽子告诉我的。”木吉很是自豪，“全队的生日我都做了记录，不过队长还是不一样的嘛。”

“得了吧，”日向被木吉的表情逗笑，“才打进循环赛就打算这么得瑟，教练非得让全队加训不可。”

“对哦，”木吉做恍然大悟状，“那只能等全国大赛之后了。”

日向用手肘顶住木吉腹部：“在您打全国大赛之前是不是可以放开我了，咱俩这样树在人行道上当路障可不是什么值得炫耀的事。”

木吉回他一个笑，乖乖放开手，两人并排着一直走到车站。

******

“既然你说不出口，那请听我先剖白自己的心迹如何？”


End file.
